30 days of Therapy
by Steffili
Summary: Alicia and Peter go to couple's therapy and are presented with a very "hands-on" approach. Set up in S2, Picture by Randy 3
1. Chapter 1

ok, this is a new huge project. I've never done something like this...I had this crazy idea and wrote the first chapter and after that the ideas came piling in. So, this will be their journey of 30 days. Each chapter will cover one day, describing how they face the "simple" task of having to have sex with each other daily.

* * *

ALICIA POV

We come home around 11PM, hanging our coats by the door, walking into the apartment. It's quiet and dark, the kids being already in bed for it's a weekday.

"Do you want some wine?" Peter asks me.

I snort and shake my head.

"I think I need a bottle. Or two." I tell him, and he chuckles softly.

"Yeah, you and me both."

He steps into the kitchen and gets the wine and 2 glasses, putting them out and filling the dark red liquid inside.

"So, do you think this is a good idea? Do we discuss it? Or just try another therapist?"

I take a long sip from the wine, hoping the alcohol will soothe my overwrought nerves a little, but knowing that would maybe really only happen after one bottle.

How did we get here? After a bad fight Peter had suggested we go to couples therapy. He was determined we could still save our marriage, and I did want to do that, as well. But I didn't have an idea how to on our own anymore, so the therapy thing had seemed like a plausible idea after I had given it some thought. So tonight had been our first session. It had all started out with the therapist, a woman in her 40ts, asking us some harmless questions. Then a little harder ones, like, if we were still having sex. A fact that I maybe denied a little to vehemently. We told her that if we talked it always ended in a fight and that apart from that we didn't communicate much anymore.

So that's when she'd presented us with her "simple" solution.

"I still can't believe she's asking that we have sex with each other every day for one month. Whatever good would come of that?" I ask him, and he's shaking his head softly.

"Well I guess it's the easiest way to connect and she told us all the rest would fall in place. I don't really believe that, though. It would be really genius if it were that simple." he tells me.

I nod. He has a point there. It would be nice if you could just fuck your problems away. We silently drink our wine, standing opposite from each other by the kitchen island.

"But then again, you know, it's a month, and if you'd be willing to try I'd be on board." he tells me. I roll my eyes at him. Of course he would. Before I could stop myself I snap at him.

"Where was this enthusiasm to fuck me back when you decided to go to hookers?" I ask, venom in my voice.

He gasps and his face looks as if I'd slapped him.

I feel on a roll and cross my arms in front of my chest.

"Seriously Peter, I mean it. We were married and you could have had all the sex out of me that you would have wanted. But still you turned around to fuck a 21 year old. So, I think that right there should tell me where the real problem is. So I'm asking myself why I should keep fighting for you, when you don't even want me anymore and don't find me attractive."

He shakes his head and I see that he's trying to hold back his own anger.

"You know it's not like that. I still want you, and badly so. But really, all the sex that I wanted? Well that's not how I recall it." he tells me, his voice hard.

I gasp. He's got to be kidding me. Anger rises in me like a mad storm and I do slap him, and hard. Or not hard enough because he's barely reacting, just staring at me.

"You can't be serious. So now it's my own fault? I am the bad one here that drove you away, is that what you are telling me? So what do you even still do here? Why don't you go fuck yourself for a month? Or eternity for all I care." I scream at him.

He shakes his head.

"You know that's not what I meant." he tells me.

"Then what _did_ you mean, Peter? Because it sure sounds like you are blaming me, and I'm not going to stand for that." I snap back. Why am I even still talking to him? I'm so close to just kicking his ass out the door.

"Let's sit down for a second. Then I'm going to try to explain it to you." he tells me, his voice even and calm now.

I'm not sure I want to. I'm so mad at him right now, hate it that he's being calm like he is and not arguing back. So I walk over and sit next to him, leaving a good measure of space between us.

"Ok, tell me. Tell me what has changed. Tell me why you went to go fuck some hooker, while you claim you still love me and want me. Because that doesn't make any kind of sense."

A smile crosses his face, then his expression goes back to serious.

"You don't even see that it's you that changed, right?" he asks me.

I furrow my brows.

"I know I have. But what has that to do with anything?" I ask him, not quite getting his point.

"Well, when I first met you, you were passionate and full of fire and I loved that about you. But over the years it seems you lost that fire. I know, that is all on me, I am to blame for that. You gave up the law for me and I probably never thanked you enough for your sacrifice. I took you for granted, but I never lost interest in you, I promise. But you were not the woman I married anymore."

I feel tears stinging in my eyes and curse myself mentally. I can't cry now. What the hell is that even supposed to mean?

"And you were obviously not the guy I married anymore, either, because that guy wouldn't have cheated on me." I tell him.

He nods.

"Yes, I agree. And as I said, I don't blame it on you that you changed. And I only ever realized it when I saw you back at practicing the law. Only then did I realize that I should never have taken that away from you." he tells me.

I sip my wine, thinking this over.

"It wasn't exactly that you forced me to give up the law. But between the kids, household and your career, it would have been too much for me to handle." I tell him.

He nods again.

"Yes I know, but I should have known that you'd miss it and have encouraged you to get back to it as soon as possible. You could have done it, we could have gotten our parents to help with the children right from the start. But I was content with the way it was, and I regret that I didn't help you there. I should have encouraged you to go back to practicing the law as soon as possible after the kids."

I shake my head and wonder if that's really already where we went wrong. If I'd maybe secretly held a grudge against him all this time for making me be just a housewife. I never thought my life to be bad, to be fair, and I guess only now looking back I can see that he's probably right, I could have done both, the housewife and the lawyer, because I managed quite well when he went to prison. So with a little help and encouragement, who knows what I could have done.

I feel tired all of a sudden and just want to go to sleep. Well I'm not sure if I'm too agitated for that, but just roll up in bed would be nice, not having to deal with him or this stupid therapy thing anymore. But my consciousness calls to me, that I promised to try to work with him on this. So, what if we just tried it? I haven't had sex in forever and I could use a good lay I guess. So if nothing else would come out of it, I would at least have that. But the real question is, will I be really able to follow through with this, accepting him back in my bed for one month? Will I be able to deal with him like that? I look at him, he's watching me and I can see he would like an answer from me. I step up to him a little closer.

"You have 30 days." I tell him, our faces inches apart. I can see his pupils dilating as the realization hits him that I just accepted this. Before he can lean in to kiss me, I pull away, walking into the bedroom and leaving the door widely open behind me. Hoping he gets that that's all the invitation he's gonna get. If we do this he can as well move back into the master bedroom because let's face it, with 2 busy schedules colliding and the children around the logistics alone will be ridiculous. Adding sneaking around between 2 bedrooms would just be complicating things beyond reason.

I hear him coming into the bedroom after me, he softly closes the door and we just stare at each other, unable to find a way to get this started. I groan in frustration, this is supposed to be easy and we've done it over and over again. Take off clothes - and go. But I can't even bring myself to go near him, I feel like I'm glued to the ground and judging by his look he feels the same. I shake my head and start to take off my clothes.

"I think I will catch a quick shower." I tell him, because I suddenly feel in need for one, and the additional time this would maybe give me.

He raises an eyebrow at me.

"Do you want me to join you?" he asks, and somewhere deep inside of me I feel a distant tingle of emotions I haven't felt in a long time. He takes me by surprise with his offer, but then again, it would be a start. So I nod.

"Ok." I just say, then turn around and walk into the bathroom, shedding the rest of my clothes and stepping into the shower. My heart is racing, and I feel a little nauseous, waiting for the moment he steps into the shower behind me. When he does I try to move as far away at first, then shake my head at myself for acting so stupid. I turn around and look at him, it's helpful that he's looking as lost and out of his league as I think I do. I take a step closer to him, putting my hands on his hips, he's mirroring my gesture and pulls me closely to him, so we're up against each other. In slow motion he bends down and kisses me, it's really just a touch of the lips at first without anything moving. But still this is my undoing, I sigh and pull his head down a little more, deepening the kiss and moaning in approval when he kisses me back, passionate and hungry. My body begins to light up from the inside, like waking up from a long sleep, my nerve endings on fire making me feel like I'm burning up.

We remain like this for some more time, just kissing and hands getting re-accustomed to long lost territory, soaping each other up in the process and letting the water clean it all away. We finally get out, dry off and then go to bed, killing all the lights, moving closer to each other in the relative darkness. Taking off where we left it in the shower, Peter starts slowly trailing kisses down my body. I start to get impatient, I wish he would just come to the point already, so to speak. I'm more than ready and I don't need any more preparation. Still his lips on my body feel too good to object, I moan as he gives my breasts special attention with his tongue and even softly nibbling with his teeth. I almost forgot how good he's at this, well I actually did my best to forget it because I once swore I would never let him do this again.

He comes up face to face with me again and kisses me, then suddenly stops.

"What's up? Why did you stop?" I ask him.

"What about...are you on the pill?" he asks me. I gasp. Oh no. In the heat of the moment I had completely forgotten about this. Well that would have been fun therapy, him getting me pregnant on top of everything. I shake my head and want to curse out loud. Want to just tell him to go, that I can't do this. It's ridiculous and wrong, and I'm maybe not ready for this.

He places a soft kiss to my lips, a little amused grin on his face.

"Any chance you still have that condoms?" he asks me. I promptly turn my head to the side, looking at my bedside table, replaying in my mind the images of how I put them back in there.

"Yes." I tell him.

He scrambles over and fumbles in the drawer in the darkness, then comes back to bed. I hear him rip one of the packages open and take a deep breath. We're really doing this, it seems. He moves back on top of me and I just want to push him off again, maybe I could be on top or I don't know...

The next moment I feel him pushing inside of me, and all my thoughts come to a stop, replaced by an instant pleasure, making me whimper as I recall just how deeply inside of me he can reach. He stops and looks at me, the silent question all over his face if I'm really ok with this. I nod my head and he starts moving, slowly at first, and I am thankful for that because he gives me the chance to get re-accustomed to this, but still it's nearly overwhelming. I'm glad that he's taking the lead by now, that he's in charge and I can just close my eyes and enjoy, because that's how it is. No matter how awkward it all started out and how unlikely it had seemed before, this is amazing, and even if I felt before that I might hate him, I'm starting to feel a little less hateful already and wonder if this therapy thing might actually work.

Then all coherent thinking goes out the window as he's setting an even harder and quicker pace, his hands intertwined with mine next to my head. As I come I try not to scream so loud that the whole building would wake up, Peter is right there with me, I hear him groan next to my ear and then we fall silent, for a minute just catching our breath and not moving at all. Then Peter pulls away, getting up and going to the bathroom. A silly grin sneaks to my face, and I roll over to the side, facing away from his bedside and close my eyes.

I listen to him come back into the room and feel the mattress dip as he climbs back in behind me. He presses a soft kiss to my shoulder.

"Is it ok if I stay here or do you want me to go?" he asks me.

I sigh.

"It's ok Peter, you can stay. If we are going to do this, we can as well do it right." I tell him.

"Ok. Good Night Alicia." he whispers.

"Hmn, good night." I mumble and soon drift off to a peaceful and deep sleep.

* * *

so, this was the first chapter. I'm trying to do this as realistic as possible, facing all kinds of obstacles on their way that they don't really see coming :) I have so much ideas, but if you know something funny + awkward, just message me, I DO have 30 chapters to fill :P


	2. Chapter 2

Ok. So, I need to tell you I had a little "glitch" in my head. This is set so Peter is already elected States Attorney but without Alica kicking him out about the Kalinda thing. I set it up so they were living in the same place still but not really making progress so far in terms of getting closer. But arguing much, so then they decided to give the couples therapy thing a chance. So that's what you need to know. :P That being said, here you have the next chapter...Peter getting carried away a little. I will try to write each chapter from alternating view points of the both of them.

Thanks for all the reviews :) Also thank you anonymous guest who ever you are.

* * *

PETER POV.

I wake up the next morning, instantly recalling the events from the evening before. Of Alicia first almost throwing me out of the apartment, then agreeing on trying this therapy suggestion after all. Then allowing me to come to bed with her, even though that almost didn't happen, either, because it was so awkward at first. But somehow we made it work anyway, and not bad at all for that matter. I've missed her so much, of course not just the sex, but then again I kind of had forgotten how amazing she felt. How incredibly sexy she was when she was moaning in ecstasy and how loud she could be despite knowing the kids were in the same apartment.

I checked the alarm clock, it was half an hour before it would go off, and the thought crosses my mind that the task is for us to do this every day now for the next 30 days. So I wonder if she'll be mad if I wake her now, to get an early start on things so to speak. I recall that she's not always been a huge fan of morning sex, but I have just the idea how to make it up to her. So I crawl under the covers, glad she hadn't bothered to put on any clothes before going back to sleep the night before because this makes my job so much easier.

I place soft kisses to the insides of her thighs, then instantly let my lips wander to where I want them to be the most, allowing myself a first taste of her. I instantly know the moment she's awake, for she flinches and stiffens under me.

"Peter, what are you doing?" she asks, pulling the covers aside.

I decide better not to waste any time explaining but use my tongue in another, more productive way. So I start to first run my tongue over her most sensitive spot, then start gently sucking. I feel her relax back on the bed and hear her moaning softly, knowing I've won her over. So I do set to work, first only using my tongue, then adding two fingers inside of her. Carefully at first, then moving them in and out of her in quicker succession, drawing all kinds of sexy sounds from her. I enjoy this, but decide not to draw it out longer than necessary and intensify my movements, soon feeling and hearing her come, placing a soft kiss on the soft patch of skin below her belly button after she's done.

Then I lay next to her and our eyes meet, she's looking at me strangely, as if she's considering what to say or do next. And suddenly it hits me what I just did. And I recall one of the few rules the therapist gave us: Sex can be exchanged for oral, but only if both of us get to be on the giving as well as the receiving end. It hits me that I maybe should have discussed this with her first, instead of just springing it on her.

"Uhm, I'm sorry. I forgot...I maybe shouldn't have. I didn't think right, I woke up and looked back to last night and I wanted to do something nice for you. It's fine, you don't have to do it, I won't tell." I say to her and start to turn away, getting out of bed, feeling stupid all of a sudden and cursing myself for ever agreeing to this. Like one night - or 30 for that matter - of sex, no matter how good, could solve anything between us.

She holds on to my wrist, stopping me.

"Yeah, maybe you should have asked me but what's done is done. And I enjoyed it, too, so I see no reason why I can't pay you back your little favor."

I turn around and look at her again. She's smiling now and licking her lips and I nearly groan out loud. She's doing that on purpose, I know it, and I feel myself getting hard for her again. I turn back around and lay back next to her, checking the alarm clock. Almost 15 minutes left. Not much time, but I know it will be enough.

She sets right to work, and I gasp and close my eyes, letting my hands wander to her hair and softly massage her scalp. I don't try to take an active role in this, just give myself over to her treatment and it feels so extremely good that I can't help the one or other moan escaping from my lips, either. I try to recall the last time she did this and can only come up with it has been a while, so I enjoy it even more and try to brand the recollection into my brain as deeply as I can, opening my eyes and watching her head move up and down in a merciless rhythm.

I feel that I won't be able to hold back much longer and I tell her so, but she never stops, so I let go as the pleasure sweeps over me, leaving me panting and unable to move for a few minutes. Until the alarm clock goes off, pulling me out of my bliss. Alicia is a little more awake it seems for she shuts the alarm off and is already out of bed before I can turn around and thank her. Because I feel somehow that I should. I consider joining her in the shower again, but decide to give her a little privacy.

I only get up from the bed when she comes out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel and rubbing her hair with another one. I go over to her and want to kiss her, but she either misreads my intent and wants to let me through to the bathroom or avoids being close to me on purpose by stepping aside. I sigh and go to the bathroom myself, when I come out she's already gone. I put on some clothes and step outside of the bedroom, being greeted by my family chatting happily in the kitchen.

I wonder if the kids will notice that I didn't sleep in the guest bedroom last night and won't be sleeping there for the next month. Or if we should tell them? But then again, what is there to tell to a pair of teenage kids about this? I should ask Alicia later what she thinks about it.

The kids get ready to leave and the apartment falls quiet. She's still cleaning up the kitchen and I walk up to her and just can't resist the urge to pull her close and place a soft kiss to her forehead. She stiffens in my embrace though, and I step away again, feeling lost and completely out of place. Then we both get ready to go to work, leaving the house.

* * *

In the evening I come home and greet the kids and find Alicia in the kitchen, smiling at me. I walk inside and we do some small talk while she's preparing dinner.

"Can I help you with something? You know, preparing dinner?" I ask her.

She raises an eyebrow and an amused grin creeps over her face as she's contemplating it.

"I have dinner covered. If you want to do something, there's a load of freshly dried towels in the machine that need to be folded."

I shrug my shoulders then go to retrieve the towels. If that's what she wants me to do, fine.

After dinner I help Zach with some of his homework, then sit down on the couch, reviewing a file I need for work the next day. Alicia comes to sit next to me on the other end, a glass of red wine in hand, clothed in silk pajamas and a robe, her makeup scrubbed off. I stop my reading and look at her, she's still looking incredibly gorgeous to me. I feel the need to tell her that, but I have no idea if she would accept that kind of a compliment from me at the moment.

I put the folder down on the coffee table and reach over, pulling one of her legs towards me. She furrows her brows and eyes me with suspicion.

"Peter, what are you doing?" she asks me.

"Giving you a foot rub?" I offer.

She ponders my response for a little.

"But why? We already had sex this morning." she tells me, matter-of-factly.

I try hard not to take offense, though her words sting me a little. But I'm tired of fighting with her, so I just shake my head.

"Well, I know that. But that doesn't mean I can't give you a foot rub, or does it?"

She still looks a little suspicious, but relaxes a little, setting her by now empty glass of wine on the coffee table.

"Hmn, I guess so." she answers, extending her leg towards me, so I can set to work. It doesn't take long and she's moaning and sighing softly. I smile contentedly, glad I can do something for her that she's accepting. After some time I change over to her other foot, she's reclining on the couch and completely relaxed now, her lips curled into a smile and her eyes closed.

When I'm done I get up from the couch to get myself a drink, and before I can stop myself I bend over her and place a soft kiss to her lips. Before she can react in any way I stand upright again.

"Can I get you another glass of wine?" I ask her.

She opens her eyes and is still smiling.

"No, it's ok, thank you. I think I'll just go to bed soon."

I pick up the empty glass and walk into the direction of the kitchen, getting my drink and sitting back down. She's still on the couch and watching me, I smile at her, then pick up the folder again, opening it in my lap to read through.

After 5 minutes she sighs and gets up, I look at her and she moves in suddenly, placing a soft kiss to my cheek.

"Night Peter. Don't stay up too long. And try not to wake me when you come to bed."

I watch after her and am thankful for her letting me know subtly that I'm still welcome in the bedroom, making sure I know she still stands by her word.

* * *

so :) comments welcome. :P they are only getting started ;)


	3. Chapter 3

thanks for all your kind words :) Still enjoying the hotness? So here comes the new chapter :P

* * *

Alicia POV

I wake up by the alarm going off and turn around with a groan, shutting it off, letting myself fall back to bed. I feel the mattress dip next to me, as Peter turns around to face me.

"Good Morning" he greets me, his voice still laced thickly with sleep.

"Morning." I mumble back, sitting up and swinging my legs out of bed. It feels weird, having him sleep in the same bed. And knowing at some point today I'll be having sex with him. Him waking me up like he did yesterday had been a little shock as well, but at least it was over and done with quickly, while now I'll be carrying that around in my mind the whole day. That tonight before sleeping I'll be taking off my clothes and let him sleep with me again. I don't know why it bugs me so much, I'm sure it's going to be fine and I'll enjoy it. I wanted to try this after all, and it is a little exciting, too. I decide to just put all of it aside for now and get up, stepping into the bathroom for a quick shower.

I find Peter in the kitchen, he's prepared us coffee and I smile at him thankfully as he hands me a steaming mug.

Then he goes to shower and get dressed, while I prepare breakfast, the kids coming out as well and sitting down for breakfast. We eat together, then one by one start our day. I kiss Peter goodbye with a quick peck on the lips before I go.

-

My workday has not been fun and I come home at 8:30PM. Peter smiles at me when I come in.

"There you are, I thought you were hiding out in the office." he tells me, grinning.

I roll my eyes at him, feeling frustrated and overwrought. Thank God it's Friday night.

He gets that I didn't find his joke funny, and walks into the kitchen.

"Wine?" he asks.

_Hell yes!_ I think. Now he's got the right idea.

"Yes, please." I tell him and try to smile, he's after all not responsible for my crappy and annoying work day. I kick off my shoes and retrieve the glass of wine from him.

"The kids are in their rooms, we maybe wanted to watch a movie once you're here - if you're up for it. There is leftover pasta, should I reheat it for you?" he asks me.

I sit down by the kitchen island, sighing.

"Sure. I am hungry." I tell him.

"Ok, just sit here, pasta coming right up." he says, then sets to work.

I watch him go through the kitchen, taking in how it's cleaned up and orderly.

"Did you clean up the mess in here after cooking?" I ask him.

He shrugs his shoulders.

"I got the kids to help, telling them that you shouldn't be bothered with that as well once you come home." He's smiling proudly.

I shake my head, this is funny but also bewildering.

"Thanks, that's nice."

I watch him take out the steaming dish out of the microwave, putting it on a plate and setting it in front of me.

"Enjoy your meal." he tells me, then pours himself a glass of wine, sitting across from me.

I wonder idly why he's being so nice with me, it's not that he needs to put much effort into getting himself laid. Then again, I know he's not doing it because of that, he's just really trying hard to mend this marriage. And I respect him for that. I sigh and finish my dinner.

"That was really good, thank you for saving it for me."

I get up and put the plate in the dishwasher.

I feel restless again.

"I don't feel like a movie now. Can we postpone this and do movie night another time?"

Peter checks his watch.

"Yeah, I guess, it's already 9PM."

"I think I'll have a bath now." I tell him, pouring a second glass of wine and taking it with me.

"Ok, enjoy." he tells me.

I go to say hi to the kids, Grace is chatting with her friends, and Zach is playing a video game. I tell them both that we'll be postponing movie night and to already come up with some suggestions. Then I go to the bathroom, letting the water running and putting in the bath foam, then taking off my clothes and climbing in, enjoying the hot water that's easing up my tension. I sip my wine and relax more and more. I wonder if Peter would maybe come and take the opportunity to join me, then again maybe not for I've told him many times before that I'd prefer to have my bath alone. I make a mental note to make it more clear to him the next time I take a bath that I wouldn't mind his presence.

Once the water starts to get cold and my wine is empty I get out and wrap myself in a fluffy towel and dry off, my first impulse is to just fall to bed and sleep. But I know I can't do that, so I sigh and put on my dark red silken pajamas, enjoying the feeling of the soft material on my skin, leaving away the panties. I also leave away my fluffy robe. Then I walk back into the kitchen and clean out the glass, then go to the living room where Peter is still reading some files. He's not even looking up, such a shame, he'll enjoy how the silk is hugging my curves. I sit across from him on the couch, pulling my feet up and under me.

He looks up then, and I see the moment he consciously realizes what I'm wearing. _Yes, that's right, I just put that on for you to take it off me again, you're welcome_ I think with an amused smile.

"You look nice in this. I like it." he tells me, his eyes wandering over my curves before he looks into my eyes again.

"Yes. That's kind of the point of me putting this on." I tell him.

He looks at his watch again.

"It's maybe time we'll call it an early night." he tells me.

I smile.

"Well, if you still have to work, I am tired, so I'd say we can just get our therapy assignment over with and then you can come back here. I won't hold it against you." I tell him, because it's true, realizing suddenly how genius this is. Because if I'd have to be up an hour more or even longer until he was done with work and ready to come to bed, I won't be able to do much anymore.

"You sure that's ok? Because I really have to get some more work done. But a break won't do no harm." he tells me, his gaze roaming over my body once more.

I unfold my legs and get up from the couch, smiling at him.

"Ok then." I tell him, then go straight to the bedroom. Peter is following closely behind me, turning off the hallway light along with the main light in the room. The blinds are still open though and the moon illuminates the setting enough. He walks over to me and I sink into his embrace willingly, accepting his hungry kiss. Suddenly not feeling all that bad anymore about this.

He grips my top by the hem, pulling it off me and then shoving down my pants, kissing me again, groaning lightly into the kiss as he realized the no-panties move on my part. Then he moves me backwards until my legs hit the bed, I climb in while he's taking off his own clothes, following me and moving close to start kissing me again. He then focuses his attention on my breasts, making me sigh and my body getting into the game completely.

After a while I nudge his shoulder, motioning for him to lay on his back. I want to be in charge today, so I take out a condom and roll it on, then straddle him, moaning softly as he slides into me completely, delicately stretching me a little. I start rocking my hips, pleasure taking over all the way, making me moan and pick up my pace. Peter grips my hips and blocks my movement.

"Shh, Babe, slow down a little, please."

He releases his grip and I decide to humor him, beginning to move again, but slower this time, arching my back and creating an even better angle for him to reach a little deeper, still.

"Oh yes, like that, that feels amazing." he tells me, and I can only agree, it does. I gradually pick up my pace again, this time hearing no complaints from him, just his moaning from time to time. I know he's close from the way he's impatiently rocking his hips under me, I'm ok with that for I won't last much longer, either. Peter reaches out with one hand and runs his fingers along my most sensitive spot, making me whimper with pleasure, I feel how my climax takes over and rock my hips frantically now, crying out when I come, vaguely aware of him falling in behind me.

I collapse on top of him with a sigh, then moving off him and resting next to him.

He goes to dispose of the condom, then comes back to bed.

"Will you go on the pill again?" he asks me.

I nod, I've already made up my mind about that and went to pick it up at the pharmacy earlier.

"Yes, I will but I can only do that on the first day of my period. So, middle till end of next week." I tell him.

"Ok, good. We're out of condoms I think, so I will go out tomorrow and get some." he tells me.

I grin.

"I already got them today, along with the pill. They're still in my bag." I say.

He grins back at me, placing a soft kiss to my lips.

"I like that, immensely. So, I'll let you sleep now and get another hour of work done, I guess. If it's really ok with you." he tells me.

I nod and have to yawn, as if to make a point.

"It's really ok, Peter. I'm tired. Good night." I tell him, then roll over and cuddle up under the blankets.

-  
A/N: FF seems to have an issue with the reviews, for some it gives anonymous reviews even though it seems like you are logged in (happened to me, when I reviewed another story.)...so I have 2 anonymous guest reviews on this I don't know who left it! So maybe also write your name in the review itself again :) Or let me know on twitter that you reviewed :)


	4. Chapter 4

ok, so here is the next chapter. Weekend fun! :) (in 2 different kind of ways :p)

* * *

PETER POV

I went to bed late last night, sneaking carefully inside the dark room to not wake Alicia up. It feels good to be sleeping in the same bed with her again, more natural. So I fell asleep easily, only waking up when it's already daylight outside, smiling for it's Saturday and for once we don't have to hurry off to work. She's sleeping with her back turned to me, I draw the covers aside and pull her close to me, just wanting to feel her warmth a little, breathe in her scent.

She starts to stir in my arms and I hope she won't tell me to let go of her or just flee out of bed. But she's just stretching a little, then settling back against me, sighing contentedly.

"Good Morning. Did you sleep well?" I murmur against her hair.

"Hmn, almost 10 hours of sleep, I needed that." she answers.

I run my right hand over the smooth skin of her stomach, softly caressing her there, lazily drawing some indistinct patterns with my fingers. I gradually let my hand reach a little further up, smiling as she's moaning softly when I stroke one of her breasts. Encouraged by that I reach up and cup it completely, running my thumb over the still soft peak. She moans and arches into my touch further, her reaction filling me with amazement and shock. I'm more than willing to take the opportunity, though, softly twisting the nipple between my fingers until it's hard and standing out, then changing to the other side.

Then I run my hand downwards, my movements still lazy and slow, groaning in approval when I find how ready she is. I start kissing the side of her neck, gently sucking on the sensitive spot behind her ear, making her shiver. I turn her a little, so she's now on her back and I have better access to her neck and breasts with my lips. Kissing her all over until she's stirring impatiently under me, undulating her hips. I look up and see her bag sitting on the chair by the dressing table.

"Condoms in your bag?" I murmur close to her ear.

"Yes." she breathes, her eyes still closed, a smile playing along her lips.

I get up and open the bag, retrieving the box and opening it, pulling out one of the foil packages and ripping it open. Then I position myself behind her, bringing our bodies together head to toe. Softly and carefully I push inside of her, moving slowly against her for the beginning. It feels sweet and romantic but also very intense, and somehow just perfect. I also love how much she is into this, she's not hurrying me along but really enjoying it, so I go on slowly, taking my time, all the while kissing her neck and shoulder.

After some time she suddenly pulls away, turning around in my embrace and our eyes meet. She's not sleepy anymore, but clearly wants more. Our lips meet in a hungry kiss, and I want to turn us around so I can pick up where we just left, but she's struggling against me and indicating for me to turn over. I gladly give up control in a heartbeat and roll over to my back with a grin, she kisses me again with passion, then sits up, reaching between us and guiding me back inside before she starts moving her hips. I let my eyes fall shut and just relax for a little then open them again, looking at her. Her creamy white and naked skin in the soft morning light, it's a damn good view and I watch her move, she's so gorgeous and I can't believe my luck that she agreed to this and that it seems like we really still have a chance to make this right again. That I got granted that chance. I sit up with her, bringing our upper bodies together so I can kiss her while she's rocking her hips, swallowing her little sighs of pleasure.

Soon I know that I won't last much longer, this is feeling too good and I urge her on a little, gripping her hips and pushing her down harder with every stroke and then we both come, I bury my head against her neck while we cling to each other and she cries out. Then it's over and we collapse back to the bed, I get up quickly to dispose of the condom, my heart making a happy leap when I see her still lying where I left her and not already getting dressed. So I climb back into bed with her, cuddling her to my chest and she sighs softly.

"Good morning." I tell her once more and she laughs softly.

"Hmn, yes it is." she answers, pressing a soft kiss to my chest.

"So, what do you want to do today? We could go out with the kids later and I can take you to dinner, then we can come back and watch a movie." I suggest. Not that I ever would want to get out of bed, but the kids would eventually miss us I guess, so we can as well make some plans now.

"That sounds perfect, I bet they'd like that. Do you think they are on to us?" she wants to know.

"That I moved back into your bedroom? I don't know. I wondered about it before, though, should we talk with them about it, or just act like it's the normal thing to do?" I ask.

"I don't know, I mean we told them a while back we were trying to get better, and they know we have decided to go to therapy, so I guess they'll just figure out on their own that we are actually making progress. But maybe we should talk to them again, you take Zach and I take Grace?" she suggests.

I nod and place a soft kiss to her hair.

"That sounds good. Well, let's get up then before they come looking for us." I joke and she grins, starting to wind out of my embrace, putting on a nightgown and robe.

"Ok. I'll start breakfast and you go ahead in the bathroom. I'll see you in a few."

And then, as if it's the most natural thing to do she turns around and kisses me before leaving for the kitchen.

* * *

We have breakfast together, then discuss what we want to do. Zach suggests playing billiards and Grace agrees, Alicia and me just look at each other and shrug our shoulders. We used to play when we were dating newly, and I have some fond memories there. By the way she's looking at me now I know she's thinking back to them as well.

We play in 2 teams. First is boys against girls. Zach and me are winning 2 rounds in a row, I shake my head, I still recall how I first thought Alicia how to play. Taking advantage of the fact that I was standing so close to her and letting my hands wander a little off their course.  
She still is hopelessly bad at playing, though, well no wonder, back when it was just the two of us playing I let her win most of the time, but of course I can't do that now as we're playing teams. Zach is playing really well, too, and even Grace is better than her mother I have to notice with a grin. We decide on a break and I send the kids to get us another round of drinks.

I pull her close and kiss her quickly, then shake my head.

"You're still such a bad player, I had almost forgotten how bad you are at this." I mock her.

She shakes her head and grins.

"I know I am. But I'm still enjoying this. The kids seem to have fun." she tells me.

"Yes they do. But we should maybe try this another time without them so I can give you a little private lesson." I tell her, wiggling my brow, she knows what I'm referring to and grins.

"Haha you wish. You were not really teaching me much the first time around as my playing skills obviously show. You were just looking for an excuse to feel me up." she accuses me, grinning.

I pull her close and kiss her once again.

"Ops. I fear you have me there."

I see Zach and Grace coming closer out of the corner of my eyes and I let go of Alicia and step back a little, though I'm sure they must have seen us.

They place the drinks on the little side table, but not comment on anything they might or might not have seen, though I think I see them exchanging some meaningful glances. I make a mental note to talk with Zach like I promised Alicia earlier.

We decide to switch the teams, to go parents against children. The imbalance is not so bad anymore now, and Alicia and me win the next round, then the kids take the last one.

We go to dinner then at a small Italian place where we have pizza. The atmosphere is happy and relaxed and it's really like all is good in the world again. I don't completely trust the feeling yet, but I know that it's already much better than a week before. When we couldn't even be in the same room without being frustrated or angry with each other. Alicia must have noticed I'm staring at her because she turns her head and our eyes meet and for the first time in a very long time I could swear I can read love in her eyes. I smile, then look down on my plate again, continuing to eat. Thinking that this therapy thing really might work.

* * *

thoughts are welcome ;-)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. Here is the update.

* * *

ALICIA POV

I wake up in the morning and smile, it's Sunday and so far the weekend has been going great. We spent a nice day together with the kids yesterday and it felt so good and almost normal. I don't know how it happened but suddenly it was easy and comfortable with him and like falling into the same rhythm. I think back to yesterday morning when I woke up cuddled up to him with his hands stroking my naked skin and my body reacting before my mind was awake enough to realize what was going on. But I didn't mind it, it was feeling amazing, so I just let him have his way, realizing that this had long turned from something that I was obliged to do to something that I liked doing very much.

I sigh and turn around, Peter is sleeping facing away from me so I snuggle up to his back and he stirs a little, then goes back to sleep. I think about waking him up in a similar fashion like he did with me yesterday, but then decide to just let him sleep a little longer, it's Sunday after all and there will be another chance for this. So I get up, putting on my robe and walking into the kitchen, where I find my daughter seated with a glass of orange juice.

"Good Morning, Grace." I greet her.

"Hey Mom." she says and smiles at me.

I make some coffee, then recall that I promised Peter I would talk to her about us.

"So, did you like our day together yesterday?" I ask her.

She nods.

"Yes, it was amazing and I had a really good time." she tells me.

I search my mind about something to say, how to approach the subject with my 15 year old daughter.

"So, you might have noticed that...your father and me...well we told you we would try couple's therapy." I offer, feeling a little lame with this attempt.

She nods.

"Yes." she tells me, looking at me expectantly.

"Well, we were just...well it seems we are rather doing well and your Dad has moved into the master bedroom with me again." I tell her, ok, that was the hardest part to get out. I hope I'm not scarring my 15 year old for life with this declaration.

She nods and grins.

"Mom. I'm not 12 anymore and Zach and me figured that one out on our own. And also we saw you kissing yesterday. So yeah. We know." she just tells me.

I sigh.

"Good. We want to make this work and we don't want the shut the two of you out, but know whatever happens, it's not because of you or your brother but it's strictly problems between the two of us. But the therapy so far has been helping." I tell her.

She nods.

"Yes, I could see that, and I'm glad for you, Mom."

I go around to her and hug her.

Just on cue Peter comes walking in, stretching a little and yawning, smiling as he sees us.

"Look, it's my two favorite girls." he tells us, coming close and kissing Grace on the forehead, then our eyes meet and I just smile and nod ever so slightly at his unspoken question, causing him to lean in and giving me a soft kiss to the lips.

I'm glad that I just talked to Grace about this because otherwise this would have been maybe too much. Peter goes and pours himself some coffee, smiling at the two of us.

"So, I should go over some files today but how about we all watch a movie together later?" he asks.

Grace nods.

"I do have some homework still left, so I could do them after breakfast and then a movie sounds good." she says.

I nod as well.

"Well good, then we just need to come up with something we can all watch."

In the end we settle on watching Avatar. It's beautifully done I have to say, the kids had already watched it in the cinema so they did know it before but me and Peter don't. I wonder if we should maybe try and go out more? I think the last time we went to the movies together has easily been over 10 years ago, I can for the life of me not figure out what film it could have been. I shake my head and wonder if that's all part of the reason why things went bad between us. Or if this is one more thing that just fell away because things went bad?

I snuggle up to Peter after half an hour, suddenly feeling the strong urge to do so. I can't even figure out why, but it feels weird to sit on the other end of the couch and away from him. When my intentions become clear to me he moves his arm aside and pulls me to him. I breathe in his scent and sigh. I wish I could just forget the past and accept this to be normal, but I still don't fully trust this new found peace between us, I'm still waiting for the other shoe to drop I guess. But for now I just relax into him, trying to see just the here and now, because that one is really going great I have to admit. And also I recall that we have our assignment still in front of us for the day.

After the movie is done the kids go back to their rooms, we agreed on ordering pizza for dinner later. I go to the kitchen to get something to drink and when I turn around Peter is there, standing closely in front of me and instead of stepping aside to avoid him I look at him and our gazes meet, something passing between us. He steps closer and pushes me up against the fridge, his kiss not all that tender and chaste but I welcome it, kissing him back hungrily.

"I would want to take you right here, just so you know because I really can't with the kids here. But otherwise I would do that now."

I moan in approval.

"Let's go to the bedroom and we can do it against the wall there." I tell him, looking deeply into his eyes.

"I like your thinking." he tells me and we quickly make our way into the bedroom. I wonder when this has happened last, spontaneous sex against the wall, and have to add that to the mental list of things we at some point just stopped doing. I shut my brain down when he shuts the bedroom door behind us, locking it and pushing me up against the wall, his lips on me right away once more. His hands are already making their way inside my shirt, I start unbuttoning his. We fumble with our clothes some more, only undressing so much as really necessary and then he grabs a condom and is back and inside of me in record speed, the need to make this as quick as possible on both our minds - before one of the kids could maybe need us for something and try to find us.

So we both move together with a blind understanding to make this as quick as possible, not drawing it out longer than needed. After all there was nothing in the therapy assignment saying that we would have to do this slowly and gently - or requiring a bed. And this feels so amazing, definitely something we need to do more often, I decide. He grabs a tighter hold of me and picks up the pace a little more, pushing me down more on him with every stroke. When I come I bury my head against his neck to muffle my sounds while he's falling in with me, panting and gasping, holding me against the wall until our breathing slows and goes back to normal.

Then we separate, getting cleaned up and properly dressed, before leaving the bedroom to find the kids are still in their rooms. We sit down on the couch and Peter pulls me to him, I cuddle to his side and relax with a deep sigh.

"Will we be ok in the end?" I ask him.

He shrugs his shoulders.

"I wish I knew. It feels ok now. But I also know that this might just be on the surface." he says.

I nod.

"I know what you mean. If it really were that simple...why wouldn't everyone just do this?" I ask him.

I hear him laughing softly.

"Maybe it's because not everybody has such great sex as we have."

I roll my eyes and look up at him, but can't really keep the grin splitting my face back.

"No, seriously. I mean, it was hard to start it and it was awkward at first. Not all couples would be able to do that after what we've been through, all the anger and bad blood, the mean words and accusations." he tells me.

He has a point there.

"True. But really I wanted to see if we can make this work for a whole month. If it's possible at all." I tell him.

He bends down and kisses me.

"I think it's very possible."

I lean back against him. It sure does look that way.

* * *

everyone still alive? :P Let me know so I don't need to worry.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here by popular request: The talk of Zach and Peter. Also, I'm sorry this took so long, the way that the show started back up was a huge blow to my muse. So I'm slowed down with the writing, also now I have a new puppy (AWWWWWWWW) so that takes up much time as well, so let's see. But I had this one already finished - so here it is.

* * *

PETER POV

In the morning I am the one that's first in the kitchen. Alicia has still been sleeping and she had been looking so peaceful that I just decided to let her for a little while longer. I start making coffee and am met by Zach.

"Hey. Good Morning." I greet him.

"Morning Dad." he says and sits down looking at me. I pour him a cup of coffee and set it down in front of him, remembering that we still need to have our "talk."

"So, about your Mom and me going to therapy..." I start.

He nods.

"I know that you are sleeping in the master bedroom again, Dad. Grace told me yesterday that she talked with Mom about it. But I figured it out before." he tells me.

I raise one eyebrow questioningly.

"Oh, how so?"

He shrugs his shoulders.

"Well you have been more friendly with each other ever since your first session but yeah I also noticed how you always come from that direction in the morning, even if you're not yet showered and dressed." he tells me with a grin.

"I see. Well we were not trying to sneak around or something we just are not yet 100% sure if this will work out in the end, but we're really trying to give this our best. So yeah, we thought the whole separate bedroom thing would be outdated then."

I tell him, because that is part of the truth and as he's not 10 anymore he might figure out the rest of it on his own.

"Yeah well we are happy that you are trying." he tells me.

I nod an just on cue Alicia comes into the kitchen, still in her morning clothes with no makeup.

"Morning." she greets us and then steps up to me and gives me a soft kiss to the lips. I smile at her and Zack gives her a nod.

"Hey Mom." he greets her.

She smiles and we prepare breakfast together, being joined by Grace.

I love our family breakfast, even if we only have 10 minutes together before we have to leave the house one by one. It still feels like everything is ok again, and I'm eternally grateful for that.

* * *

I'm buried deeply in my work when there is a knock at my office door. I look up, dropping my pen at the desk, scanning the clock. It's already noon and I haven't even noticed.

"Come in." I say. The door opens and Alicia slips inside, shutting the door behind her.

"Hey. What a nice surprise. What can I do for you?" I ask, happy to see her.

"Well I had court and now I have an hour recess. So I thought I'd stop by and see if you're free for lunch." she tells me in a flirty voice, winking.

I raise an eyebrow, not sure if I got her meaning, but deciding to play along.

"Sure, I can use a break. So what do you want to have?" I ask her, feigning innocence.

She turns the lock, drops her bag by the door and takes off her jacket, revealing a cream colored tightly fitting blouse. That she starts unbuttoning while she's walking towards me.

I just stare at her as she reveals more and more of her cleavage, then her soft pink colored lace bra starts to show until all the buttons are undone and she sends the garment flying to the floor.

"Come over here." I tell her, moving my chair a little back and reaching out for her. She comes walking over, letting her hips sway, then sitting across my lap. I lean down and kiss her greedily, cupping one of her breasts with my hand, teasing the peak that's still covered in lace with my thumb. She sighs and arches into me, so I pull the lacey material aside and bend down, sucking on the by now hard peak, drawing a moan from her.

"Are you sure about this? Here?" I ask her.

"Yes Peter. Here." she tells me and that's all the encouragement I need. I kiss her again while I let my hand run between her legs, along her thigh inside of her skirt, my fingers making contact with soaked through lace. I grin widely and push the material aside, bypassing it and softly stroke her smooth slippery folds. She spreads her legs as far as her tight skirt allows her, arching into me. I grip her hips and make her get off my lap, pushing the skirt up around her hips and pull her panties off.

She looks at me and sits up on my desk, spreading her legs wide in invitation, giving me a good view of her. I groan and lick my lips, for a second I consider getting a taste of her but I know we don't have forever, she did lock the door but it might still look bad if someone would try and find me just now. So I get up and open my pants, then curse. The fucking condoms again.

She grins.

"Did you think I would come unprepared? My bag." she tells me. I go over and grab it, retrieving one of the foil packages and opening it while I go back to her.

"Good girl, you're really determined to make this assignment work, are you?" I tease her, because I find it pretty amazing how she's acting. I can't recall her ever having been this in charge before. But then again, it is consistent with her being stronger now than she was before.

"I can just go if it's too inconvenient for you." she tells me and actually starts getting down from the table.

I'm shocked, wondering what happened just now. I step up to her, pushing her backwards by her hips and step in between her legs before she can shut them to prevent her from leaving.

"No, don't do this. I was just teasing you. Inconvenient? Are you crazy, I love this. I just can't wrap my mind around this fully and I don't want you to force you into anything. But really this is every guys' wet dream so don't you dare go now." I tell her, pulling her towards me so my hardness is pressing against her fully, making her gasp. I kiss her and feel how she's relaxing into me once more, making me bolder again, softly kneading her breasts while I kiss her hungrily.

After a while I can't stand the teasing any longer and angle her hips a little and then slide into her with one deep thrust. The feeling is so intense, I like this moment so much when I'm first buried inside of her deeply like this, before I start to move my hips. She's moaning when I start up a quick rhythm instantly, this doesn't allow for a long and drawn out session, as much as I'd like that now. But then again I'm content in the here and now, who am I kidding because this really is what every guy dreams of. His hot as hell wife coming for a surprise visit to the office.

We move together and it's just amazing, she's trying best to be quiet, something that I always find adorable and a little funny because she's so bad at it. That would be a nice new scandal, someone hearing sex noises coming from my office and making a public affair out of it. I wonder what they'd say if they knew I was actually screwing my wife like this. I move a little quicker and feel how that's going to be enough to make me explode if I kept the tempo up. But I know that she's not far behind, if at all, so I just keep up the rhythm until I feel her falling apart, squeezing down on me and triggering my own release in the process.

I just remain inside of her for a little while longer, bending down and kissing her softly. Then it is time to let go and I step away, helping her off the desk, then get dressed properly again, making sure not to leave and traces or stains on my clothing. She picks her panties and blouse back up from the floor, putting them back on and making her skirt sit right again.

I check my watch, only 15 minutes have passed.

"Do you want to go for real lunch now?" I ask her and she smiles, nodding at me.

"Yes, that would be good. So I can work in peace for the rest of the day and without a growling stomach."

* * *

After dinner I sit on the couch, going through some files once again. I should have done that long before, just bring more work home instead of spending endless hours at the office. I might not get as much work done like this but at least I get to interact with my kids more. And of course Alicia. She's moving through the apartment doing housework, as she walks into the living room I put down my files and just watch her. She stops and gives me a questioning look.

"What?" she asks.

I shrug my shoulders.

"You're beautiful." I just say, offering her a soft smile.

She shakes her head lightly but I can see a grin creeping to her face.

10 minutes later she comes back to the living room, sitting down next to me on the couch and to my total amazement cuddling up to me. I raise an eyebrow, putting my file aside.

"No, don't, just keep on reading, pretend I'm not even here." she tells me, closing her eyes and snuggling closer into me as I lift one arm to make more room for her.

I chuckle softly, but there's also sadness coming over me.

"Yeah, like that's going to work. Also I don't want to do that. I did that for far too long." I tell her, she opens her eyes and looks at me, contemplating my statement. Then she reaches up and gives me a soft kiss to the lips.

"That was a different time I guess." she tells me.

I nod.

"Yes. But I don't ever want to go back there." I tell her, still looking into her eyes deeply.

She smiles.

"I know, me neither. But I really mean it. Just go on, read your files. I'm too tired now to do anything so I'll just lay here. Or if I'm distracting you too much I can just go to bed."

I instantly pull her a little closer to me.

"No. Stay. I can handle the distraction just fine." I tell her.

* * *

A/N: Next up is the second therapy session :) Are we all curious about that? :) Let me know your thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Ok. here comes the therapy session. I have NO professional insight here apart from a basic psychology class I took in 12th grade. LOL. So the therapy stuff is all purely fictional. Also it appeared to me when I started this, if they do this for a month...there will be some "natural issues" to face. ;-) So... here it comes :)

* * *

Aicia POV.

We have our next therapy session today in the evening. I get my period in the morning, I'm actually glad that I can be starting the pill now because if you're having sex frequently it's an even bigger hassle to always fumble for a condom. I sigh. I've really slept with Peter 7 days in a row now, well 6, as we have to do it today yet, but still. And I've been enjoying it very much, and for what it's worth I have the feeling that things between us really have improved.

We both come home around the same time, having an hour time for dinner and to get ready before we can leave.

"I'm going to have a quick shower. Oh by the way. I started the pill today." I tell Peter, then go to the bedroom, shedding my work clothes, then going into the bathroom nakedly, getting the shower running and stepping inside. The warm water is just beginning to run over me and making me relax when Peter steps into the shower behind me, instantly pressing up to my backside. Letting me know just what exactly his intentions are. I reach between us and stroke the whole length of him, making him moan in approval.

He pushes me forward a little, running his hands over my sides.

"I hope you don't mind me joining you." he murmurs against my ear, pressing kisses along my throat and his hands coming around to my front, cupping my breasts. I sigh. I don't mind actually, I like this immensely. I don't really have bad cramps now either, but it can never harm to tease him a little.

"It depends on what you have to offer." I say.

He runs one hand between my legs, letting it run up and down a couple of times, making me moan and arch into his touch while I feel him pointedly pressing up to me.

"Is that enough, or do you need more?" he teases back, nibbling my ear.

"I'm not sure, it depends on what exactly you are going to do." I say, giggling softly.

"Spread your legs a little, then I'll show you." he whispers and I groan, no interest in playing games anymore.

"Is this really ok for you? And no more condoms?" he asks me.

I nod.

"Yes Peter, it's ok." I just tell him.

He instantly pushes inside of me and starts to move his hips in a fluid motion, it feels amazing and I brace myself against the wall, the warm water still running over our bodies while Peter moves in a accelerating pace, holding me steady against him with one hand while his other hand is still buried between my legs.

He's keeping an even rhythm that's not too fast and it's driving me nearly insane because I need more. And we don't have that much time, anyway. Still, it feels good to draw it out just a little longer, to make this last just a little while. But soon I can't take it anymore and beg for him to go faster, which he thankfully does. After a couple of more thrusts we're both done, I'm glad that I have him and the wall holding me steady because I'm not sure my legs would support me on my own as the intense pleasure runs through me.

Peter pulls out of me and I turn to face him, we share an unhurried yet deep kiss before we start getting cleaned up. We step out of the shower and dry off, then we need to really get dressed an going quickly because we actually took more time than we thought.

* * *

We arrive at the therapist's 5 minutes late. I think it's amusing and wonder if we should tell her right away it is because we got carried away in the shower. That is a good thing after all, as we take our therapy assignment seriously.

"So, Mr. and Mrs. Florrick, welcome back. Did you manage to make the assignment I gave you work?" Dr. Sanders asks us.

We both nod and grin a little stupidly I suppose.

"Yes." Peter says.

"Yes we did, we had sex every day, starting from when we came home from therapy last week." I say.  
She nods and smiles.

"I see. So, how was it? Mrs. Florrick, why don't you go first?"

How was it? Amazing, mind-blowing, fun would all be very suitable descriptions of what we did over the last week.

"It was amazing." I settle on in the end, with a grin.

Peter nods.

"Yes, pretty amazing." he agrees.

Dr. Sanders nods.

"So, what did you do? I mean, did you plan it or did it just happen?"

Peter shrugs his shoulders.

"I guess it did just happen. Sometimes in the morning, sometimes in the evening before going to sleep." he says.

"Don't forget in the shower just before we came here today." I can't help but amend.

Peter grins.

"No, not forgetting that one anytime soon. Or when you came to my office yesterday for lunch." he chuckles softly.

Dr Sanders takes some notes and nods, a faint smile coming over her lips.

"I see. So, it seems like you were enjoying yourselves." she says

Peter and me nod.

"Yes, we did." I tell her.

She nods, scribbling something down again.

"So, did you notice anything else?" she wants to know.

Peter and me look at each other, both not really sure what she means.

"Anything. Did you talk more than usual? Were you more friendly in general? Something like that?"

Peter and me look at each other.

"Well we talked some about us without arguing." he says.

"Yes, and Peter has been...it's hard to describe, "nicer" would be the wrong term." I say. He smiles and winks at me.

"Well, you've been much nicer to me as well." he tells me, reaching over and squeezing my knee."

Dr. Sanders takes more notes.

"Define nicer for me please, Mrs. Florrick."

I shrug my shoulders.

"Well, he cooked, he helped with the household, he gave me a foot rub... things that he hasn't done before or well not for a long time." I say.

Dr. Saunders nods.

"I see. Mr. Florrick, is that true, and why did you do that all of a sudden?"

He shrugs his shoulders.

"Well isn't that the point of the whole therapy? To make an effort?" he says.

Dr. Sanders nods.

"Yes, indeed, it is. But why did you feel the need to make that effort?" she wants to know.

I raise an eyebrow in question, curious to his answer.

"Because she gave this therapy thing a chance. It feels to me that she had to make the bigger sacrifice there." he admits.

I shake my head at that.

"Mrs. Florrick, don't you agree with that?" she asks me.

"Well, actually I don't because he's making it look like he wants to have sex more than I do. And I don't think that's accurate." I say.

"Ok, why?" Dr. Sanders asks me.

"Well, it's not that I think I want it less. Not at all actually. Which I think I proved over the last week." I tell.

She nods.

"That's actually a phenomenon I encounter often in therapy. I'm sure by now that women are just more volatile if you want to call it that with their sex drive. They can go from turned on to turned off in a matter of seconds and caused by the smallest things, too. While men are a little more determined and more unlikely to lose focus again once they have set their eyes on the finish line, so to speak. So that's a normal discrepancy." she explains.

I muse about that. Is it really that? She might have a point there.

"Well, anyway, the two of you making it work and having sex every day from where you were starting out is pretty impressive. So I think you can handle a special assignment for the coming week. So far you didn't really plan the whole thing and took extra time for it. I want you to at least take half an hour per day to spend intimately together, an hour would be better. I know that's not always possible, but just try it. You are already on a good path."

I look at Peter, who nods.

"Well, we'll see what we can do." he says.

I nod as well. Half an hour, I'm pretty sure apart from the shower earlier and yesterday when he took me up against the wall we were within that time frame, or not so far off. And as for really planning it? Well that will surely be interesting.

"Yes, we'll see about it." I agree.

Peter and me both get up and he follows me out of the room. I wonder if Dr. Sanders makes a note of how he's possessively resting his hand on the small of my back this time rather than just walking out behind me like he did last time.

* * *

ok... sooo thoughts, anyone? :P


	8. Chapter 8

ok, so here comes the next chapter...hint: It's special :P

* * *

PETER POV

I wake up in the morning at the sound of the alarm. Alicia turns it off and groans, but doesn't get up instantly. So I roll over and pull her into an embrace, kissing her softly. Against all my expectations she's not relaxing into me but is stiff and unmoving in my embrace. I look at her and she has a weird expression on her face.

"Are you ok?" I ask her.

A hint of disgust runs over her face.

"No not really. Cramps." she just says.

Oh, that's right, it's that time of the month.

"Sorry, Babe. That bad, hmn?" I ask her.

"Hmn, it seems like it. I'll just take some painkillers, I need to go to work." she tells me, then starts to get up.

I don't have the heart to bring the whole special weekly assignment up, though planning to have sex together does maybe mean we actually do have to sit down and talk about it. But also the original rules said that being seriously ill or hurt did count as an excuse for not doing it. So maybe we should just give it a break today. She's not looking too good and I hate knowing she's in pain and I can't do anything to help.

* * *

I come home late that night, it's already 9PM. I find the kitchen in a mess, the kids are nowhere to be seen and Alicia is on the couch, looking like she's asleep. She opens her eyes though as I walk in and I can see on her face she's still in pain.

"Hey Babe, not feeling better yet, hum?" I ask her.

She shakes her head.

"Nope, not really. The cramps are bad today." she says.

"Do you want me to bring you a glass of wine?" I want to know.

She shakes her head.

"No, I can't drink I took some painkillers again when I came home." she says.

"What ever happened with the kitchen by the way?" I ask her.

She shakes her head softly.

"I just wanted to lay down a little before I go clean it up." she says, beginning to sit up.

"Wait what, no. You should rest. Why didn't the kids do it?" I inquire.

"Grace is out with a friend and Zach has homework." she explains.

I shake my head.

"It's ok, just lay back down and I'll clean up the kitchen." I say.

She gives me an amused smile.

"Oh come on, we've discussed this yesterday at therapy. I do want to help you out. So relax now, ok?" I tell her and she lays back down, sighing.

I go and start to clean up the dirty dishes, putting them in the dishwasher, then wiping the surfaces. I should have gotten Zach to help me out and tell him he should be able to work 10 minutes in the kitchen without Alicia or me having to actually make him do it.

I go back to the living room.

"So, how about you have a hot bath now, wouldn't that help?" I ask her. In reality I want to go and draw her one, then carry her over and see that she's really ok...but I know she'd hate that kind of over protectiveness.

She nods and starts to get up again.

"I was. But I couldn't bring myself to move, yet." she tells me.

I nod.

"Yeah, I get that. Just go now and if you need something I'm gonna be here, watching the news and then getting some more work done." I say.

She nods and gets up, coming over to me and giving me a soft kiss.

"I'm sorry but I think we can't...well I'm in pain and just feel bad and..."

I cut her off by kissing her again.

"It's ok, I get it. Just go have your bath and relax, ok?" I tell her.

She smiles softly.

"Thank you, Peter." she says.

I furrow my brows.

"For what? For not insisting you sleep with me when you're feeling too miserable?" I ask her.

She shrugs her shoulders.

"I just don't want you to be disappointed, because we made this deal to do this and it feels like I'm cheating you out of something here." she tells me.

I shake my head.

"No that's not at all what I feel. I know you're not making excuses and that you're in real pain, so just go and enjoy your bath and relax. And tomorrow we'll re-assess the situation." I tell her.

She kisses me again softly, then leaves in the direction of the bedroom. I sigh and resist the strong urge to follow her and see if she's all right, but switch on the TV like I vowed to do, after the news are over I get my work files and start reading.

About one and a half hour later I do decide I want to check up on her, going into the bedroom carefully, seeing her silhouette in the dark bedroom as she's lying under the covers. She instantly turns around to face me.

"Hey." she murmurs.

I want to kick myself for waking her up.

"Hey. Sorry for waking you up I just wanted to check on you." I apologize.

"It's ok Peter, I wasn't really asleep anyway. Just resting a bit." she says.

"Still in pain?" I ask her.

"Yes." she says.

I have an idea, recalling something from some time ago.

"I'll be right back." I tell her, leaving the bedroom again.

10 Minutes later I return with a hot water bottle, having put my work files away and switched off the lights.

I hand her the bottle and she smiles at me.

"Thank you. That's very thoughtful of you." she tells me, taking the bottle and putting it against her belly.

I take off my clothes, leaving on my boxers and put a soft and worn out T-Shirt on, then climb into bed beside her, cuddling up and pulling her into an embrace. Again she's stiff and uncomfortable in my arms and I kiss her forehead.

"Just relax already. I promise you there's no funny business going on here." I tell her.

"Then what is going on, Peter?" she asks, irritation in her voice.

I chuckle softly.

"Well, I thought about it. We should plan our special quality time together and take at least half an hour per day, too. So, just because we can't actually go all the way now I can very well just lay here with you for half an hour." I tell her.

She groans.

"Seriously? Don't you have to work?" she asks, but I can hear she's actually impressed a little by my words.

"Well sure I have. But isn't that the point of all of this? There's always work or something else that's important and can't wait. And suddenly a week has passed where we didn't sleep together. I don't want to go back to that. I know that in the long run this daily sex thing won't work either but I want for us to get better and also stay like this. So, yeah, the concept of taking just half an hour per day with you appeals to me immensely." I tell her.

She laughs softly.

"Who are you and what have you done with my husband?" she asks.

Now I feel a little irritated.

"I wasn't always just bad, though." I say.

"You slept with a hooker, Peter. A 21 year old. That kind of cancels most of the good stuff out." She says, her voice suddenly cold and filled with disgust. To make her point even clearer she moves away from me and turns her back.

I sit up, I don't want to fight with her now. My instincts tell me to just get up and go sleep in the guest bedroom tonight. But that would not be the right way either. I sigh.

"So what are you saying, nothing good I try and do now doesn't mean anything anyway?" I want to know. Because if that's what she's saying why are we even doing this?

She groans.

"No that's not what I'm saying. I appreciate all you're trying to do for me now - for us. I really do. It is more like I can't separate the good and the bad anymore looking back. It's just hard to think back to a happy memory now...like, the night we made love and I scratched the headboard with my engagement ring - and you had to take a call afterwards and had to go in to work late. I can't help but wonder now if that was really work or if it was her." her voice is trailing off. I hear she is close to tears.

I sigh. She has a point there and I hate that I made her feel that way. I recall that evening she was just referring to.

"If it makes you feel any better. It was really just work that time." I tell her, because it's the truth.

"But other times, it wasn't." she states.

"No, other times it wasn't." I say, though it feels like I'm choking on the words.

I hear her sobbing softly, and finally move closer to her, pulling her to me.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you anymore, I wish I could just make you stop hurting about all of this."

She sighs and relaxes into my embrace a little, wiping her face with one hand.

"Yeah I wish I could help it. I wish I could stop hurting, too. But I honestly don't know if I ever can." she says.

"But you do still to want to make it work between us, right?" I want to know.

She nods in the relative darkness.

"Yes I do, and I still think we're on a good way now. This therapy thing has given me hope." she says.

I press a soft kiss to the side of her throat.

"Yes I think so, too. And I'm glad we decided to go to therapy. So, how about we try and sleep now?" I suggest.

She nods.

"Hmn, I'll try. Good night Peter." she tells me.

I watch her for some time, then also close my eyes.

* * *

A/N: I refuse to actually believe Peter went to go fuck a hooker after the mentioned flashback scene. Though I fear he actually might have. But for the sake of this story...and for now to keep them on relatively good terms. There will be more problems to come. And soon. I promise.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Special thanks to Moni (Bye11) for allowing me to "steal" one of her ideas. ;-)

* * *

The next morning my cramps are better but I still feel bad. But at least I will be able to do without painkillers today. I get up and directly to the bedroom, I hate this and should probably try an IUD again though I had problems with the last one, with it dislocating and having to be removed. But at least then I did have as good as no bleeding and only a day or such of minimal cramps. Sometimes nothing at all. That would fit in much better now with having to sleep with my husband every day as well. But for now I have to go to work anyway, so I'll think about that one later.

* * *

When I come home I feel worn out again and just bloated and unwell. Peter is not home yet, so I should just cook something for us that includes more than re-heating take out, even if I would love to just curl up on the couch with a warm blanket and not get up again. But he's been so incredibly good to me, and I know it's not just an act but him really trying his best so I guess I owe him that I do the same. I go to greet the kids that are in their rooms, telling them I'll make us dinner to eat once their Dad comes home. Then I go and start cooking a pasta sauce from leftovers I find in the fridge, checking the clock. I let it boil on a low flame and then get me a glass of red wine to reward my efforts.

Our talk from yesterday comes back to my mind. I didn't exaggerate, I really have a hard time seeing just the good things looking back. And the worst of all I guess is that I was totally unaware of what would hit me. Back then he was my perfect husband that would never hurt me and I'd never dreamed he would cheat on me. Sure it wasn't just all good times, I was sad he was away so much but I'd been naive enough to believe it was really all just work. I would never be like that again, so I wonder if at some point I'd become jealous if he was suddenly starting to work late again, even if this time it really would be just work. Or would he even go there again and cheat on me all over?

I shake my head. I don't even want to go there in theory. Just the thought hurts me so much. I still love him so deeply, I realize, but if I fully let him in again I am completely exposed to the possibility of him hurting me badly again. And I'm not sure I could survive that another time. Then again I did a pretty good job the last time. I was miserable and lonely but I survived, and built a whole new life all on my own. I look around my apartment. _Mine._ Even though Peter is living here now that's still how I see it. It's something I'm proud of, I got it on my own and made a living here for me and the kids. I'm not fully used to have him living with me, especially sleeping in the same bed once more. But then again I've come to enjoy it over the past week, and that is a first step in the right direction I guess.

I hear Peter coming in and he walks over to where I'm standing.

"Hey, is this dinner I smell?" he asks, smiling happily and pulling me into his arms for a kiss. I don't object, but try to steer my thoughts away from where they were just before.

Peter pulls back and watches me questioningly.

"Is everything all right with you?"

I nod.

"Yes. I was just in thoughts, that's all." I say dismissively.

"Ok? About what? You don't look as if it were happy thoughts." he inquires.

I sigh.

"No, not exactly. I...I was thinking about our talk yesterday. And how I'm not sure how I will be able to fully forgive and trust you again." I tell him honestly.

He sighs.

"Oh. That. I'm sorry. I know it's a mess." he tells me.

"It's just...I'm afraid what will happen in the future. What if you really have to work longer hours? How can I ever be sure it is just that?" I ask him.

He shakes his head.

"Look, I know that this is hard for you. And I have no idea what else I can say to make this better for you, apart from I'm sorry and I promise I won't ever do that to you again. I want only you, and I love you." he offers.

I sigh.

"I wish I could just forgive you and forget everything. How did you forgive yourself Peter? How did you get over it and think you could be ok with me again? I'm not asking this to taunt you, but because I really want to know." I tell him.

He looks at me, shaking his head again.

"That is pretty easy. I haven't forgiven myself. And I never will. Also I don't want to forget what I did to you. I want to recall the feeling of thinking I've lost you forever - every day, and as long as I do I know I'll never do something like that to you again." he tells me, looking into my eyes deeply, and I see the honesty in his.

"You might have a point there. Maybe it is good to never forget it in order not to make the same mistakes again." I agree, I hadn't considered that one so far.

"Yes, exactly. Learn from the past mistakes and move on. That's what I want to do and I hope you will stick around long enough to realize I really mean that." he says.

I sigh and a small smile forms on my face.

"Yeah well, I'll be around for at least 21 days more I guess." I tell him, making him smile as well.

"Speaking of. How are you feeling today? Cramps still bad?" he wants to know.

I shake my head.

"No, not so bad anymore but not feeling that well all the same." I tell him.

He shrugs his shoulders.

"Well, let's just eat dinner then, shall we? Do you need me to help you with something?" He wants to know.

I walk up to him and pull down his head towards me, kissing him gently.

"You can set the table while I get the pasta boiling, how about that?" I ask him.

* * *

I had another huge glass of wine with dinner and after we are done with cleaning up the kitchen together, Peter and me are alone in the kitchen, he pulls me close and kisses me. The kiss is soft and unhurried, but still I feel arousal flaming up inside of me. I want him, even though I didn't feel like sleeping with him half an hour ago, now I most certainly do. Maybe it's the extra glass of wine. I'm not sure, but I pull away and look him deeply in the eyes.

"I think I'm going to have a bath now." I tell him, trying to sound as seductive as possible. He leans in and gives me another soft kiss.

"Ok, you do that and enjoy. I'm going to read up on some files." he tells me, already in the process of turning away.

I smile and shake my head. I almost expected he wouldn't get my meaning.

"Well, if it's something urgent...otherwise I thought you might want to join me." I tell him.

He turns back around, his lips curling up into a grin that makes my stomach flutter with anticipation.

"Oh really? Well, the file can totally wait in that case." he tells me.

We walk to the bathroom together, once inside I get the water running then turn back to Peter, we start kissing and slowly taking each other's clothes off, almost as if we do this for the first time. But that was part of the assignment for this week anyway, that we take our time, not just do a quickie in between. When we are finally naked we step into the bathtub together, sitting opposite of each other. Peter starts softly stroking my legs, moving up more and more gradually, when he's almost where I'm aching for his touch the most by now, his hands turn back around and wander back down again, making me let out a groan in frustration.

Peter chuckles softly, but doesn't say something, instead he picks up a sponge and starts slowly tracing it up one leg, crossing over my stomach and running it down the other leg. I sigh and just relax, I know he's doing this on purpose and the more eagerness I show him, the more he will continue his sweet torture. When he finally runs the sponge between my legs I can't help but moan though, I can feel my own wetness even though being under water, and I need him to do much more.

He seems to have mercy on me as he's discarding the sponge and replacing it with his fingers, moving two of them inside while rubbing his thumb over my clit. I sigh and moan and when I can't take it any more I move over and straddle his lap, the huge corner tub thankfully big enough to allow me to do so. I slide him inside of me effortlessly and we both moan, then I start rocking my hips, the water splashing around us but I don't care at all. I need this now, and it feels so amazing, the friction being even stronger due to being under water and we both are brought to the edge rather quickly, moaning loudly as we get there together. Afterwards I open my eyes and we both laugh about the mess we just made of the bathroom. But still, I don't regret it for a second. And it's only water after all. We separate and I turn around so we are lying cuddled up next to each other in the warm water - or what is left of it and didn't get spilled on the bathroom floor.

* * *

sooo that wasn't so bad, they seem to be making real progress...but it's only day 9 :P haha. Let me know your thoughts :P Ch 10 is all ready to go and it will be baaaad :D


	10. Chapter 10

AN: A huge thank you to Josie for being helpful and for providing me with a key plot idea when all I ask from her is a small detail. And helping me out with it. 3 So, it's time for some trouble in paradise I think.

* * *

PETER POV

I call Alicia in my lunch break and ask her about her day. She seems to be irritated that's the only reason I'm calling. Actually it's not, but I can't tell her I have a surprise planed for her tonight. I want to take her out to dinner and then to see the new Sex and the City movie. I know she would want to see that because she only lately watched the first one on DVD and mentioned afterwards that she'd love to see the second one as well. I know she thinks I'm not always paying attention to her, and I guess I didn't much anymore before. But now I do, so I've made a mental note to take her to see that movie. Though I couldn't care less about watching it. So the main reason for my call was that I wanted to make sure she's home in time. I hope I didn't raise any suspicions.

When she comes home I'm already freshly shaved, showered and dressed, meeting her in the hallway.

"Hey. You look good. Are you going out?" she asks me, putting her head to the side inquiringly.

"Yes I am. But so are you." I tell her, smiling widely.

She furrows her brow, something like panic coming over her face.

"What? I do? Did I forget an appointment? Because..."

I cut her adorable rant off in pulling her close and kissing her, loving the fact that I'm able again to just do that whenever I please and her accepting it.

I let go of her again and smile.

"No, you haven't forgotten anything. I want to take you out for dinner. The kids are already taken care off. They are in their rooms, I left them money to order themselves pizza. You should go and put a nice dress on. We still have a little time, the reservation is for 6:30 PM, so you have 45 minutes." I tell her and she looks at me.

"What, you are taking me out? Why?" she asks, surprise written all over her face.

"Just because I love you, and it's been far too long that I took you out to a nice dinner, and without a special reason even longer." I say, smiling.

She reaches up and kisses me and I feel triumphant.

"Thank you, Peter. I love you, too." she says, a beaming smile on her face. She's looking so beautiful and I'd be totally content with just keeping her in my arms all night, but I made other plans. So I smile back at her, give her one more kiss and then let her go get ready to go out. I don't follow her to the bedroom because I know if I did we would totally miss the dinner reservation. Also the therapy assignment says to take it slow so I plan on taking her to dinner and the movie and then come back here and make love to her. Like a real date, and the first time in forever we were going to do have one. I hope the first time of many still to come.

* * *

The dinner was a full success. I'm not so sure about the movie - Alicia cried in the end, and now seems upset and tense. The silence between us suddenly feels awkward as we are walking in the crisp night air to where I parked the car.

"Is everything ok, Alicia?" I want to know.

She sighs and stops walking, looking up at me, her expression miserable and pained.

"You know, when Carrie kissed her ex when she was away...and then told Big about it..." her gaze falls to her feet and I suddenly have a bad feeling in my stomach, that I already know what she's going to say. I hope and pray it's not true. But with her next words she destroys that hope.

"I kissed Will." she just says. It's ridiculous, we're standing here in the parking lot and I have no idea what to say or to feel. I'm furious, confused, hurt, sad...my first instinct is rage, to yell at her...but I can't do that, not here in the open, so I just turn away and leave her standing where she is, taking long, purposeful strides towards the car, unlocking it and getting in. It takes a lot of restraint to not just start the engine and drive off, leaving her out here on her own. I am that mad. Of course, Will Gardner. I had not been pleased at all when she started working for his firm. It was all my own fault that she had to go back to work in the first place, I know that, but I hated that it had to be for him of all people and I knew deep down that it meant trouble. I had been scared I'd lost her for good when the scandal hit. After hearing she'd gone working for Will I was really sure I had.

I take deep breaths until she tentatively opens the passenger side door and gets in next to me.

"I'm sorry." she just says. I look at her, she's teary-eyed but not crying. Though I couldn't care less if she would be. That's what I'm trying to tell myself. In reality I would probably hug her to me and kiss her tears away. Because I love her. Even despite what she just told me, it changes nothing about my feelings for her. I take a deep breath.

"When was this?" I ask her.

"About a year ago." she says.

"Did you sleep with him?" I ask, not even sure if I want to know the answer.

"No I didn't, I swear, it was just one kiss. It was only shortly after you were back from prison, I was confused what I was feeling." she says.

I sigh, feeling a little relieved. I don't even know why but I believe her. Maybe because I see how upset she is and that her guard is down, I'd know if she'd be lying. And I also know, in order for us to work again, we can't keep on lying each other. So her telling me this maybe makes sense. Though I'm sure right now I've rather not have known about the kiss at all.

I sigh and start the car. We drive home in silence, when I turn to look at her I see silent tears sliding down her face, and yeah, it kills me to see her cry. I reach my hand over and squeeze her knee softly.

"Don't cry." I say, not really finding it in me to just forget this and move on, so it's the best I can say to her right now.

She shakes her head and wipes her tears away.

We come home and I actually consider just going to the guest bedroom again. When it suddenly hits me. I know when this was.

"This kiss didn't by accident happen the night you suddenly swept into the guest bedroom and fucked me, only to disappear so quickly again I didn't even know for sure anymore at first if I'd dreamt it?" I asked her.

She looked at me, guilt in her eyes.

"Yes, it was. I was desperate and regretted the kiss and needed something to remind myself that I was still married to you. And in all honesty, to see if I'd still be able to enjoy sleeping with you." she answers, and even though I hate that I was right, her explanation makes sense in some twisted way. And I like that she's for once being blunt with me and not holding back.

"I see." I look into the direction of the guest bedroom again, then take her hand and pull her with me to the master bedroom.

"Peter...what?" she's confused now.

I sigh.

"Look, I'm not happy about this. But I believe you when you say it was just this one kiss and nothing more. So that leaves us still having to fulfill our therapy assignment for today." I tell her.

She looks at me, a little shocked now.

"Are you sure you're ok with that? Don't we have to talk about this more?" she wants to know.

I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't know. What else is there to say? You're sorry, I hate that you did it. But we said we wanted to be wary of past mistakes and try to move on and learn from them. I still stand by that." I explain.

She sighs.

"I feel horrible about it. I should maybe have told you sooner but I just couldn't, I was so ashamed..."

"It's ok. Don't be." I pull her close to me, she's struggling a little, but I just override it, not giving her an out this time.

I bend down and kiss her until I feel her relax into me and kissing me back.

"I'm sorry, Peter." she whispers, our faces only inches apart.

"I know. But you can't change it anymore. So, why don't we just move on now to our assignment. You know I originally intended to bring you back here after a nice evening out and make love to you. Just as our assignment was. Plan in some time and make it happen." I tell her.

She shakes her head, her expression showing resignation.

"I'm sorry I spoiled your plans. You really did something nice for me and I loved it so much." she says.

"Stop apologizing, and just take off your clothes." I tell her, seeing how her expression changes to shock but also arousal. She's licking her lips and then starts undressing, slowly, making a little show of it, I just stand back and watch her. When she's naked she walks over to me and I bend down to kiss her while she is starting to unbutton my shirt. Now we're getting somewhere. I slip out of it and help her get the rest of my clothes off, then push her backwards and on the bed, following her closely. Our lips find each other in an almost desperate kiss, and I'm more than ever thankful for this therapy assignment. Because no matter what happens we agreed to have sex ever day, and if it wasn't for that I would probably really have gone to the guest bedroom earlier.

Instead now I bend down and kiss her naked breasts, greedily sucking on the tips, employing my teeth as well, making her hiss but arch her back, pressing up against my mouth. I let one hand wander downwards, she readily spreads her legs and I find her smooth wetness, loving how much she wants this, how eager she is. But the most important thing is, she is all for me and I believe her when she says she always has been.

I let my fingers slide inside of her, making her moan and push against my hand. I tease her with my thumb additionally, pressing down on her, enjoying how she's moving under me, arching into my touch desperately.

I withdraw my hand and position myself fully on top of her, more than ready for this. I don't take my time or slow down. There's always time for slow later. I want to be inside of her now with a desperate urge, and we both moan as we are finally joined. I set a hard pace right away, I can tell she doesn't mind and I need this now, not because I want to hurt or dominate her, but because I want this to be good. Ok, maybe I just want to make sure a little that her mind will stay with me, making her forget about everything and _everyone_ else. And judging by her reaction I'm on the right track, she's moaning and whimpering and when she finally comes, her orgasm is so violent it pulls me under with her, my body losing all its own will, completely on auto pilot until I collapse on top of her, panting and a little sweaty.

I move us around so I'm on my back and she's draped half on top of me.

"Hmn, that was pretty amazing. Did I mention, I love this assignment." she tells me.

I laugh softly.

"Yes, so do I. If all goes well we should maybe consider getting an extension." I suggest.

She smiles sweetly.

"Would you really want to do that?" she wants to know.

I shake my head at her.

"Do you really have to ask?" I reply.

She presses a soft kiss to my chest.

"No, I guess not. But let's just survive the first 30 days." she says.

I nod.

"I know we will. One day at a time."

* * *

A/N: I was thinking long and hard about dragging Will into this. But at this point and for story purpose it would be totally beside the point to have her be conflicted much over Will. Because I have no interest to write a triangle here. But the conflict served me too well. And we will get back to this at a later point, too. :P So, everything happens for a reason.  
Also I was VERY close to putting in a comment of how much Big and Peter resemble each other LMAO. But I just decided to let this one go :P So, I hope this works I have to confess I haven't actually seen the movie yet...


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Much stuff I write in this is based on things I've experienced myself. The next one is something I really literarily took from my husband, when it happened I was laughing so much and instantly thought: This goes into my 30 days story. (And no I'm not talking about the smut part this time ;-) )

* * *

Alicia POV

I sleep in the next morning for it's Saturday. When I get up, Peter is nowhere to be found. I shrug my shoulders and go have a coffee, being met by my daughter in the kitchen. She tells me Peter went out, he needed to check something at work and then was going to go shopping for groceries. I still need to wrap my mind around that, him being so helpful with the household stuff without me having to tell him so. I decide to start with my housework then after having breakfast, cleaning up and doing the laundry.

Peter comes home around noon carrying two heavy bags of groceries and a large cart of pizza.

"Hey I'm home, and I brought lunch." he says, grinning proudly.

I shake my head with amusement and go to meet him, taking the pizza from his hands and giving him a soft kiss.

"That's nice of you, thanks. Grace, Zach, your Dad is home, he brought lunch." I call out and want to help Peter with the groceries. He pulls the bag out of my reach.

"Nooo you don't get to look, I'm cooking for you tonight and it's a surprise." he tells me, grinning widely. I stare at him in surprise, then laugh.

"Ok? Well I look forward to it, then." I say.

The kids come in and we eat the pizza, discussing what we want to do over the weekend.  
Zach and some friends want to go camping and Grace wants to stay at a friend's place, so we agree to spend some family time tomorrow afternoon. That also means Peter and me have the whole evening - and night for that matter - to ourselves. I smile at the thought, also the fact that he wants to cook for me is just adorable. I wonder what he has planned for he did bring home two rather big bags of groceries.

* * *

In the afternoon, the kids leave and we are on our own, sitting on the couch and cuddled up to each other.

"Are we ok?" I ask him, referring to our discussion the day before.

He sighs, but gives me a soft kiss.

"Yes. Well, I wouldn't say we are worse than two days ago." he answers.

Relief floods through me. I wasn't entirely sure if it had been the best idea to confess to the kiss. But I somehow had felt it was the right thing to do. But in the end nothing more happened than just this one kiss, so I'm glad it's all out now.

"Good. I'm glad." I tell him and reach up to kiss him.

"Hmn, yes. So, I'll go cook now and you are not allowed to come into the kitchen." he says and I'm grinning.

"Don't I even get a hint what you are making?" I ask him.

He grins and gets up from the couch.

"No. No hints." he says.

I hold on to his hand before he can walk out of my reach.

"Not even if I beg you nicely?" I ask, giving him a seductive smile.

He bends down and kisses me, withdrawing his hand from my grip.

"Nice try. But no." he answers, then walks away.

As I've finished with my household stuff and don't have any pressing cases, I actually decide to read a book. I hear Peter in the kitchen from time to time, trying not to pay too much attention to him. I succeed pretty well and lose myself in the story I'm reading when suddenly I hear a ripe curse coming from the kitchen. I check the time, I've been reading for over an hour now. I decide to go check up on Peter anyway even if I'm not supposed to. But he seems to be in some kind of trouble. I hope he hasn't injured himself, like cut his finger or burnt his hand.

When I step into the kitchen I'm a little shocked. It looks like a bomb had gone off there. And right in the middle I find my husband, a look of desperation on his face.

"Peter, what happened?" I ask him, trying hard not to laugh.

He looks at me and shakes his head.

"This recipe makes no sense at all. I have a list of ingredients that are nowhere mentioned on the description. I thought something that was labeled "beer sauce" should be more guy-friendly to cook." he says, and now I can't hold back anymore, I laugh out loudly and can't seem to stop.

He's looking at me annoyed and hurt.

"Yeah, not funny! This is just stupid!"

"Beer Sauce? Really Peter? Let me see." I take the recipe from him and read it once over. It sounds very good actually, Lasagna with a special kind of sauce that contains some red wine and beer.

"I thought it would be something special and for sure something you'd never had before. Now I feel like such a failure." he whines.

I smile, this is so sweet of him. I go over to him and kiss him softly.

"It's ok, Peter. I really appreciate the gesture. Come, let me help you with this now. I'm sure we can still get this done." I tell him and let him explain to me what ingredients he already put where. He didn't even do so bad, so I don't have to do much anymore but calm him down and stroke his ego a little, telling him he did a great job so far. Also the sauce is really tasty and I know the complete dish will taste just amazing.

15 minutes later the lasagna is assembled and in the oven.

"Thank you Alicia, but that was not how I intended this to go. You shouldn't have had to help." he says, pulling me close.

I grin at him.

"It's ok. I didn't mind. Let's clean up the kitchen now, and yes, I'll gladly help you with that as well. And as we did so well, we should maybe consider cooking together more often." I tell him. He smiles and kisses me.

"That does sound like it could be fun." he agrees.

We clean up the kitchen and suddenly Peter grips me by the hips and lifts me up, setting me down on the counter and stepping between my legs.

"We still have 30 minutes until dinner is ready. I wonder what we can do until then?" he asks me, just to answer his own question by kissing me passionately. I cross my legs behind him, bringing us closely together and letting my hands wander under his shirt. His skin is warm under my fingertips, I need better access to him, so I strip the shirt off, discarding it to the floor.

In return he's now taking off my top and my bra follows right afterwards. I moan as he bends over and starts kissing first my throat and then my breasts, holding me against him. Not that I could move much anyway for I'm trapped tightly between the kitchen counters and his firm body. The point being that I wouldn't even want to be anywhere else. This is good and as we have the whole apartment to ourselves there is no need to hurry as we let our lips and hands explore each other's skin.

Peter steps away a little, just enough to get my pants open and help me take them off along with my panties, leaving me naked to him. He bends down until he's almost kneeling, his lips finding their way to my most sensitive spot easily. I moan as he's starting to let his tongue caress me, my hands going to his hair as I push him closer to me shamelessly. I don't even waste much thought to the fact that the rules state that I'd technically have to return the favor. I'd gladly do that later, because this feels too good.

"God Peter, please don't stop, so good..." I pant and he's thankfully listening to my words, putting in even more effort until I'm there, crying out when I go over the edge, pressing against his face until I'm spent and panting.

Peter laughs softly, standing upright again and wiping his face, then coming closer again and pulling me to him, his hardness reminding me of the fact that he's still ready and waiting. I reach between us and fumble with his pants, he's helping me get rid of them. Before I can even offer that I'd gladly repay him the favor now he's gripping me by the hips and pushing inside of me deeply, momentarily taking all coherent thoughts from me. _Forget about the rules, this is so much better_ is all I can think as he's starting to move, his labored hot breath against the side of my neck.

I hold on to his shoulders and just submit to his rhythm, he's starting out slowly and giving me time to adjust, then gradually picking up his pace until his movements are hard and forceful. I like that though, enjoy how he's taking us both closer again quickly, not holding back. I can feel and hear as he's there, his thrusts becoming even more urgent, his panting changing to a series of low moans. I let go myself, clinging to him as my second orgasm washes over me like a big tidal wave, crying out and then falling silent again, the only sounds surrounding us now is our panting and the low humming of the oven.

Peter helps me down from the counter and we put our clothes back on, grinning at each other and kissing.

"I hope you're really hungry now." he says, winking at me.

"In fact, yes I am. I can't wait to see what you made for me."

We set the table and eat and it's really tasting amazing. After dinner we grab our wine glasses and cuddle up on the couch, Peter reclining to the one side with his feet up and me settling in between his legs, using his chest as a headrest. His arms come around me and I just close my eyes for a bit, enjoying this feeling that's almost like being newly in love with him.

"What do we do now that we have the whole evening to ourselves?" I ask him with a flirty voice.

"How about we just remain like this a little more, watch some TV and then I'll take you to bed and we do something that we've not done in years." he tells me.

I furrow my brows.

"What'll that be, sleep before 10PM?" I want to know, puzzled.

"No. Have sex a second time in one day." he tells me. A hot current runs through me.

"That does sound like a fabulous idea. How about we skip the TV, though?" I suggest playfully.

"If that's what you want to do, of course." he tells me.

I just smile at him and that's all that needs to be said for now.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry it took so long to update. My muse is being sensitive to RKs writing of lately so I have not written on this in forever. But I'm not willing to give up on this :)

* * *

PETER POV

I wake up and instantly am aware of Alicia wrapped tightly around me. Our legs intertwined, her head on my chest. Her even breath is softly stroking my naked skin. I try not to move but just enjoy the peace for a bit. I have to think back of last night, the intense and deep pleasure still very vivid in my mind. We must have been up till well after midnight, and after having gone to bed early. I didn't really get the chance to stop and check the time though, because it had been so heated and passionate.

We had started out slow and gentle but then things got more and more heated, and we only stopped once exhaustion got the better of us. So once we were done I just fell to bed, sweaty and happy, the last thing I was still aware of was her snuggling up to my side, sighing contently. I smile as she seems to have been as deeply asleep as me as we both are still basically in the same position as we had been the night before.

I sigh, the thing with this sex-every-day assignment is, the more we do it, the more I want to do it. If you're used to only ever getting some twice a week, you get used to it someday. And the same goes for doing it daily. My body is in the meantime awake and on fire over my musings from the night before. Her naked body pressed up closely to me is not helping one single bit. I untangle myself from her and roll her over to her back, moving on top of her and supporting my weight on my elbows. I start kissing her neck and feel how she's slowly starting to wake up, moving under me and sighing.

"Peter... what..." she mumbles and I cut her off with a passionate kiss to her mouth, feeling her moan softly into it. I pull away a little and her eyes open, blinking a little disoriented against the morning light.

"Good Morning." I tell her, grinning widely. I'm sure she knows what I'm up to, she has to realize my hardness is pressing up fully against her, just waiting for her to completely wake up.

"Hmn, morning. Someone is in a good mood it seems." she tells me, smiling softly.

I lean in and kiss her, a little slower but more thorough this time, then move back once more.

"I woke up and thought I had a very hot sex dream. Then I realized it wasn't a dream but reality." I tell her.

Her smile widens.

"Hm, I know I feel the same. Last night was amazing. How late is it anyway, shouldn't we still be asleep?" she wants to know.

"Well, I'm awake now, and I want you." I tell her in response, looking deeply into her eyes and moving my hips a little so I'm rubbing my erection along her, feeling how wetness is already starting to gather between her legs, assuring me that she's on board with my plan.

She moans softly, her eyes falling shut again and a wide smile is on her face. That's all the permission I need and I shift my hips so I'm able to slide inside of her, making sure to do it slowly and carefully. She sighs and spreads her legs further, smug smile still in place. I kiss her lips and move with long, purposeful thrusts, my movements slow and lazy as I know by now she likes it a little softer in the morning. As it is I'm already amazed at how willing she is to do it in the mornings, not that I'm complaining or something. But of course I'm more than ok with doing it on her terms.

Eventually I pick up my pace, enjoying her hands caressing my back and holding on to me. She's moaning under me, moving against me slowly as I kiss a trail down her neck, sucking the soft skin carefully while I'm keeping up my given rhythm. The fire is building up inside of me and I speed up more, needing this now, joining our hands together next to her head, pressing them into the mattress and pinning her down, the pace now harder, but I know she's enjoying it from the way she's panting and rolling her hips to match my movements. We both come undone soon afterwards, I smile and give her a gentle kiss before I pull away, rolling us to the side and holding her close. She sighs contently and snuggles against me, not giving any inclination that she wants to move away or get up soon. So we just stay in bed a little longer, enjoying each other's company with the kids out of the house.

Suddenly there is a voice outside in the hallway, followed by a soft knock at the door.

"Mom? Dad? Are you in here?"

Alicia sits up, clinging the sheet to her chest with a shocked expression.

"Yes we are Zach! Is there something you need? We'll be right outside!" she calls.

"Uhm wow, no I just wanted to say I was home. I didn't expect you to be in bed still, it's almost noon." he says, but we hear him walk away then.

Alicia stares at me horrified, I have to laugh at her expression.

"This is so awkward, why are you laughing?" she asks.

I shake my head.

"Could have been worse. He could have come home 15 minutes earlier. And walked right in without knocking." I tell her.

She lets herself fall back to the bed with a groan.

"It's ok, I got it covered. Just go and have a shower, I'll find Zach and talk to him." I tell her.

* * *

I make my way outside to go find my son, that's in his room in the meantime.

"Hey Dad." he greets me with a wide grin.

"Hey Zach. So, how was your camping trip?" I ask him.

He shrugs his shoulders.

"Ok I guess. Some good talking." he says, but a weird look comes over his face.

"What?" I want to know.

"It's nothing...it's just something my friend Seth said." he tells me. I furrow my brows.

"What did he say?" I want to know.

"Well they were all talking about you and Amber...and they said I should ask you to take me to see her for my 18th birthday and that it would be a really cool present." he finally tells me.

I gasp in shock, I knew before that my indiscretions did hurt not only Alicia but the kids at well but I would never have guessed it would be so bad, or affecting the kids in that way still.

"Oh wow. I'm sorry. Why would he even say something like that?" I ask Zach.

He shrugs his shoulders.

"I have no idea. I mean they all saw the pictures and heard the stories...and think it's hot? I don't know." he says.

I shake my head, not able to wrap my mind around that.

"Why did you do it, Dad? I mean...you had Mom. Why did you go to a hooker in the first place?" he suddenly asks me. I wasn't prepared for that. And I've asked myself the same question over and over again myself and didn't come up with a good answer.

"You know, sometimes we do things for no good reason. Things that no sane person should do actually. But well, I got carried away and thought I would not get caught. But it was an incredibly stupid and selfish thing to do because things like that always come out in one way or the other, so I should have known that and also how it would hurt you and your mother." I try to explain.

He looks at me, considering my words.

"But...was it any good? I mean it has to have been, right, because otherwise you would not have done it?" he wants to know.

I sigh.

"You're a little young to know about that but still I can tell you one thing. It's never better as when real love is involved. So you should always prefer that over a paid encounter." I tell him.

He nods.

"Yes. I think I agree. It's not that I even want to do that. I just wanted to know what the appeal in it is." he tells me.

"Yes. I get that. But well, you can only learn from my mistake there, son. It will cause you so much more trouble than it brings you any good, so just don't do it. You should just use your natural charm and if you want to spend money on a woman, buy her some flowers or jewelry or whatever." I tell him with a smile.

He grins at me.

"Sounds like a good idea, yes." he tells me.

We are joined by Alicia then, and soon afterwards Grace comes home and we get to spend our family afternoon together.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: This one was a special request by Kiki ;-) Enjoy!

* * *

Alicia POV

In the morning I'm woken up by Peter softly kissing the side of my neck, making me shudder. I smile and sigh, this is becoming a nice way to regularly start the day, that's for sure. I lean against him and enjoy his hand creeping up under my nightgown, stroking my breasts. I like that he's so gentle and slow in the mornings, giving me time to wake up enough. I turn around in his embrace and we start kissing and stroking each other, Peter pulls the nightgown off me and makes his way down my body when there suddenly is a knock on the door.

"Mom? I can't find my pink sweater, have you seen it?" Grace wants to know.

We separate just in time as Grace does not seem to have the judgment of her brother but walks right into our bedroom.

"Uhm...no I don't think I have seen it lately." I stutter.

She is standing by the door and looking at us, Peter is looking as if he's trying hard not to laugh while I try my best not to look as if I was just caught doing something bad.

"But I wanted to wear that one today." Grace insists and thankfully seems totally oblivious to what she just walked into.

"I'm sorry Sweetie, it might still be in laundry. You'll have to find something else to wear, ok?" I ask her. She shrugs her shoulders.

"Ok Mom." she answers, leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

I fall back to the bed and sigh, rubbing my face with my hands.

"Oh God, we seriously need to start locking our bedroom door." I moan.

Peter is laughing softy.

"Yeah, might be a good thing, we could have just kept going." he says teasingly.

"Peter! That's just wrong!" I exclaim, but can't help but laughing as well.

"What, she'd never known what was going on." he says and rolls back towards me, kissing me. I sigh and melt into the kiss, then push him away.

"It's already getting late, we should get up now, I have a busy day in court today so we need to do this later tonight, ok?" I tell him, kissing him once more and then pulling away from him, climbing out of bed and getting ready for my day.

* * *

"A busy day in court" had been the understatement of the year. I fled to Peter's office with a sandwich I'd gotten from the cart in the lobby, craving a little quiet. He raises an eyebrow at me quizzically when I come in, but I just shake my head.

"Hey Peter. Can I just sit here for a second and eat my sandwich? The trial is stressful. I just need a minute of quiet." I tell him, looking at him with pleading eyes. I see him relax in his seat a little and smile.

"Of course you can. No problem at all. You look stressed." he says.

I go over to him and give him a soft kiss to the lips, as a thank you for understanding, then sit down on the couch with a deep sigh, kicking off my heels and pulling my legs up and under me. I unwrap my sandwich and start to eat, drinking a coke with it, regular not light, cause I need the extra sugar now for sure. Peter watches me with a soft smile, I pause in the middle of eating.

"What?" I ask him, looking at him questioningly.

"Nothing. It's just, I like that you come in here and instantly your guard goes down, it tells me that you start to trust me again. I like that immensely." he says.

I smile at him and nod.

"I don't know if I'd go that far. But your office seemed to be the most quiet place I could find for now." I say with a teasing undertone and wink at him.

He shakes his head.

"Of course." he says and grins widely, then starts reading through the file on his desk again.

After I've finished my sandwich and coke I recline on the couch some more, shutting my eyes and sighing. I hear Peter getting up and walking over to me, then feel the sofa dip beside me. I open my eyes to look at him, he smiles and pulls me in for a soft kiss. Just when I start melting into him, my phone vibrates, making me jump. It's a text from Diane, asking me where I am, court is about to start up again. I sigh and shake my head.

"Sorry Peter, I have to go. Thank you for letting me use your office as a refuge." I tell him.

"Anytime." he says, nodding at me.

I get up and back to the courtroom reluctantly.

* * *

As it turns out, the 10 minutes of quiet is all the break I get that day. New evidence has turned up so instead of going home after court I go right back to the office, texting Peter there was no way I would ever be home in time for dinner. So he shouldn't wait up and tell the kids I was sorry.

Around 10:30 I get a text from Peter, asking me if I was already on my way, because the day was almost over and we only had about 1 1/2 hour left to complete our assignment today. I maybe would have been annoyed by him rubbing something like that in my face like he just did, but now it actually makes me smile.

I text him back that I know time is running out and that I'd rather be in bed with him now than at work. But I just can't help it, I text Peter to just go to bed and not wait up for I have no idea when I will be done. All hands are needed on deck for this. It's almost half past eleven when I finally get out of the office, driving straight home.

I enter the quiet and dark apartment at 11:45 and sigh, taking off my coat and putting my handbag down, drinking a glass of water and then making my way into the bedroom. I can make out Peter's form in the dark, his breath is coming evenly, so he seems to be actually asleep. Damn shame I think, glancing at the alarm clock we have 12 more minutes before the deadline is actually up.

I start shedding my clothes and suddenly Peter moves, sitting up in bed.

"Hey. You're here." he says and I smile.

"Yes, I am. Finally." I tell him.

"You really are working hard, I'm sorry." he says.

I go over to him, completely naked now, I'm sure a fact that won't go unnoticed by him. I lean in and kiss him passionately. 10 more minutes.

"Alicia. If you're too tired...I mean, this is not a normal day even for our busy standards, so it's ok, you can just go to sleep now. No one would hold that one against you." he tells me.

"I know. But then again, being too exhausted was explicitly not something that's a good excuse stated by the rules. But also, I'm good. I need this now. So, can you shut up already and get down to business now?" I ask him, smiling sweetly. He laughs and pulls me to him, so I lose balance and land on top of him.

"Sure can do." he says and his hands roam my body, he turns us around so I'm on my back and he's on top of me, kissing me hungrily like I need him to. I sigh with pleasure as he's starting his usual routine, finding a trail down my body and to my breasts. You should think that it would get boring at some point but it doesn't and it never did. Not for me anyway, and well, he seems to be totally ok for now as well. More than ok by how eager he is for me every day. I am aware that he has a busy job like me so this is challenging for the both of us. But it's still a good feeling to know that no matter what, we'd do it at some point of the day anyway.

He pulls back enough to get rid of his own clothes, then is back on top of me, we kiss for some more and he keeps it up even as I feel him slowly slide inside of me, making me gasp and smile.

"Oh yessssss." I moan, arching my back so I can meet him halfway. We start moving together while Peter alternates between kissing my lips and throat, sucking on the sensitive skin behind my ear. He's still going slow but it's already feeling so good. He picks up his pace a little more and I sigh and moan but I need more. I nudge his shoulder, indicating for him to let me be on top. He stops and kisses me once more passionately, then he moves us around so I'm on top of him, straddling him. I sigh with the pleasure because now I can be in control of him for a change and I am starting to like that more and more.

I start rocking my hips, building up the pleasure for the both of us. Peter grips my hips and pushes up against me, bringing us even closer together over and over again, until we both cry out in ecstasy as we both come almost simultaneously. I collapse to his chest, kissing him softly and then looking at the clock. It says 8 minutes past midnight.

Peter looks at the clock as well and laughs.

"That does count as yesterday still, right?" he wants to know.

I grin and roll off him, snuggling under the covers, inviting him to follow me. He crawls under them as well, pulling me into his embrace.

"Yeah, that counts all right. So meaning we sleep now and then tomorrow is a whole new day and we have to do it again." I say with a grin.

"You say that like you're not sorry at all, but like the idea very much." he teases me.

"Hmn, yes I do. I still like our therapy arrangement." I tell him.

"Yes, me too. But now we should sleep. We need all our energy tomorrow for a new round." he tells me. I laugh at that.

"Don't forget our next threapy session is tomorrow, as well." I remind him.

"I know. We should maybe do it once we come home from that tomorrow, or what do you think?" he wants to know.

"Sure. Sounds like a date. Night Peter, sleep now." I tell him and he kisses the top of my head softly.

"Night Alicia."


End file.
